


Three Taps

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Because I do and I'm still cackling over it, Choking, Dark Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki gets what he wants, M/M, Misunderstanding, Morally Ambiguous Character, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slight Age Difference, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, breakfast blowjob, do you see the irony in tagging safe sane with an assassin, loki is a little shit, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of killing, not too big though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: “My parents want to meet you,” Loki confessed into Tony’s pillow when he finally had caught his breath again and hoped his lover? Boyfriend? Understood him anyway. Even when it was mumbled in the dark red pillow.“Why?” Tony sounded shocked and his eyes burned into Loki’s neck. “Why would they wish to see me?”“Because,” Loki turned around, frown on his face, “we’ve been together for four months now and they just want to meet you.”





	Three Taps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExoticGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/gifts).



> The fantastic Exoticghosts made [this fantastic moodboard](https://exoticghosts.tumblr.com/post/183831722781/frostiron-where-one-is-an-assassin-au-for) on Tumblr and I was weaaaaaaaak :D 
> 
> I hope you like what I made out of it 🙌
> 
> ~~Also, this is not beta-ed. All errors belong to me. The ending of Endgame in the stomach of my cat~~

To say Loki had been excited about this date was an understatement. He had been looking forward to it for a while now and although he was used to Tony’s snark, it was a complete whole new thing to experience it in real.

“Don’t do that, kid.”

“Then don’t call me kid.” Loki looked up at the man.

“But you are a kid.” The man laughed. “Really, look at you. How old are you? Twelve? Ten?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Awww, in the prime of life then.” The man openly laughed at him.

Loki wanted to hit him for that. Just because he was young did that not mean he could be ridiculed. He stood up and put on the leather jacket again.

“Aaah, kid, really, don’t run away.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve been here for thirty minutes, Stark. You came too late, didn’t even deign me good enough to text me you were stuck in traffic and now you’re belittling me. Tell me why I shouldn’t leave. Because so far I don’t see a reason why I should stay.”

When Stark didn’t respond, Loki rolled his eyes. “Don’t text me again, Stark.”

“Look, kid. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

Stark nodded and sighed. “I-, you are-, could you sit down again?”

_“Please?_ ” he added in a softer tone and against his better judgement, Loki sat down.

He had texted and flirted for nothing else would describe their messages better, with Stark for two months now. They hadn’t met earlier because Loki had been busy with doing his university essays and Stark had had a rough time, apparently.

“It’s just that you look completely different than I imagined.” Stark shrugged. “You make me nervous, kid.”

“Stop calling me ‘kid’ or I’ll leave.”

“If I stop calling you _kid,_ I _will_ lose with all of my self-restraint.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. He had not expected that.

Hoped for, yes but –

“You’re like sex on legs, do you know that?” Stark tilted his head. “And you fucking look so innocent, I don’t even know how you managed it to come here, unblemished and without marks on your throat. They must be all over you back at your university.”

“They aren’t.” Loki shrugged and a smile curled on his lips. “But that could be because I was a little bit obsessed with the snarky man I conversed with nearly 24/7.”

“Sounds like he’s a good catch.”

“So far, he has insulted me and only paid me one compliment.” Loki grinned. “He should really step up the game should he want to see me again.”

Stark laughed. “My name is Tony, by the way. Can you call me that? Stark has been my father.”

“Tony.” Loki let the name roll off his lips and tasted it. It sounded good, although strange. He didn’t look like a Tony. The name was too short for him.

Tony was a man with muscles, his hands were big enough to make Loki swoon over them and he wanted to see where this date could go. What could happen afterwards. But he wanted more than just Tony and Loki got all excited when he thought about unravelling the man before him. Learning all those secrets Tony hid before him. What stood Tony for? Anton? Loki wanted to know so badly but for now, he was content with just Tony.

Tony had written many nice things, had gotten Loki’s hopes up well and yes –

He was excited to see what would come out of it.

Provided that Tony didn’t offend him another time. Loki wouldn’t have any of that. Tony’s suit could look nice and make him look delectable, but there were _standards_ to be met.

“That’s my name, yes.” Tony grinned at him. “Listen, one last warning, kid. Either stay and bear that nickname or you stay and get your name but then I won’t be held accountable for what happens afterwards.”

“Big promises.” Loki winked at Tony and reached for a menu card. _”Tony.”_

“You’re playing with fire, kid.” Tony shook his head, a dark smile curling on his lips.

And this time, Loki let the nickname go through before he started to prod Tony for questions and answers that had been on his tongue for weeks now, old and new ones, sure to burn him should Tony not answer _some_ of them.

“You respond at odd hours sometimes,” Loki commented when he was still on his first glass of wine, Tony sipping smilingly on his scotch.

“I have an interesting job.”

“That would be?”

“A secret for later,” Tony mumbled and cocked an eyebrow. “Can’t tell you everything right off the bat, can I? Where would be the mystery then?”

“I don’t need a mystery,” Loki remarked. “I need answers and riddles, there’s a difference.”

“Aaah, yes. Student, I forgot. What were you studying again?”

Loki shrugged. “Languages, creative writing, those things.”

“A brain for art, I see.”

“One could say that.” Loki grinned. “What about you? Things you like? Except for trying to relearn HTML.”

“I have you know that I’m doing pretty good with that.”

“Oh? Have you already learnt to turn on the ad blocker?”

Tony glared at him and took a sip from his scotch. “That has nothing to do with HTML coding and you know that.”

“Yes, I just wanted to know whether you do.” Loki winked at Tony. “I like my men to keep up with me _intellectually_.”

“Loki, be careful,” Tony smirked at him and his eyes gleamed dangerously. “Challenges end up with me as winner usually.”

“Maybe,” Loki lifted his glass, “it is time for you to lose, old man.”

“I’m thirty, not _old_.”

“Same thing.” Loki shrugged. “Really, I get insulted here, then my choice of studying gets questioned and all I get out of this is an old man. I’m drawing the short stick here, clearly.”

Tony laughed and put his glass down. “Loki, you and I will get along _splendidly_ in the foreseeable future.”

“I think this is something we both can agree on.”

For the rest of their date they both fell into easy banter and the tension between them rose with every minute that passed.

Loki quickly realised that there was something dark in Tony the man tried to keep hidden especially when Loki brought up topics that were … uncomfortable and thought of unsuitable as date topics. But it was for Loki and dates after all, weren’t they meant to be fun?

And they made Tony squirm around on his chair, his eyes jumped from the left to the right and whenever his shoulders tensed too much and he looked like he’d jump up and leave in the next second, Loki cracked a joke to relax the situation again. Loki adored it and then he’d flirt with Tony as if Satan was on his heels and flirting with Tony his only salvation. He really tried to make the man blush but to no avail.

“I’m thirty, Loki,” Tony grinned when he realised what Loki was trying to do. “Not a youngling like others, I don’t blush easily.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No,” Tony laughed and leant forward, “in all honesty, I’m a pretty easy blusher when someone finds my spots. _So. Easy_.”

“That was a challenge,” Loki breathed and let his gaze drop to Tony’s mouth.

“It was.” Tony leered at him. “Let’s wait and see if you’re up to that, Loki.”

“I am.”

The grin Tony sent him sent shivers down Loki’s back.

“You’re here with a car?”

“No. I walked here.” Fully with the goal in mind to go back to Tony’s. Or have Tony accompany him back to his apartment but Loki preferred the first option.

“Good, because I am here with mine.” Tony tilted his head sideward. “You want to go home with me?”

“Don’t kill me and we have a deal.”

Tony’s left eye twitched when Loki said that but that was all before a grin spread on his face and he waved to a waiter and asked for the bill. He didn’t take a ‘No’ when Loki said he could pay his due by himself.

“I let you wait ten minutes,” Tony said amused, “the least I can do to make up for that is to pay dinner.”

“You don’t have to,” Loki countered but Tony waved him off, handing a card to the waiter.

“Loki, I really don’t mind doing that. Let me just do that.” He grinned. “But you can pay the next dinner when you’re so keen on that.”

Loki nodded.

Tony had taken him to his apartment after their dinner, made a coffee and they talked some more before Tony had pulled him close to him, claiming Loki’s lips as his and had taken control of the things from there on.

It had been an experience to get carried to bed for a change, normally it was Loki who carried people around but Tony had the fucking muscles for it and wasn’t that _something_ astonishing? Loki had decided that being carried around by Tony was fun if it meant he could nibble on the man’s throat, thread his fingers through the brown hair and -

Getting pressed against a wall and shirts ripped away dramatically. It was like in a horrible Hollywood movie but fuck, Loki loved it. He felt desired and wanted by Tony. And Loki used that to ride on the waves of pleasure that ran through him, flooding him with even more want. Going home with Tony had been a good decision, Loki decided, his mind going hazy and desire and yes, Loki would keep him.

**______**  

 

And somehow, they both had fallen into a pattern after that date.

Loki wasn’t quite sure how and when. He only knew that they did. They had this thing going on between them for two months now and breakfast time, meant usually sex and so it did today. Loki sighed in delight. Tony was amazing to be around with, so self-confident and cocky. A new breath in Loki’s life he had not known he needed but, oh he did. Loki knew that now.

Tony bit in his upper thigh and smirked at Loki, who gasped in pain. “When I’m on my knees,” his lips curled amused, “then I expect and demand utmost attention, Loki. Don’t get carried away.”

“Sorry,” Loki breathed and curled forward, pressed a kiss to Tony’s mouth, licked into it apologizingly and made the man groan.

“Hands in my hair,” Tony ordered him in short breaths, “but don’t you dare to rip a single hair out. When I tap your knees three times, that’s me telling you to stop and then you _will_ stop. Is that understood?”

“Three times tapping, I stop.” Loki nodded and put his hands in Tony’s hair. It was soft and the curls flew through his fingers like feathers in the wind. He tugged at the strands carefully, caused Tony to groan.

“I’ll come in my pants before I’ve even started.”

“You like hair pulling that much?” Loki looked at Tony, a _horrible_ new thought forming in his head.

“Fuck, yes.” Tony licked his lips, his pupils blown wide. “So, hold back unless you don’t want your breakfast orgasm, your choice.” Tony bowed his head and sucked at Loki’s head, making Loki groan and grip Tony’s hair automatically tighter. The moan that got elicited from that, sent pleasurable waves through Loki’s dick and his eyes rolled back.

Tony ran his tongue along his vein and fondled his balls, rolled them in one hand and Loki let his head drop forward.

Tony to his feet looked amazing and when he was swallowing around him, looking up with a blush on his face, Loki started to thrust shallowly in Tony’s mouth.

There was something to be said about having a man kneel to your feet and not only pleasuring but also taking the greatest joy in it. And Tony really got off on that, Loki noticed when pleasure started to cloud his thoughts. Familiar tension built up in his stomach and all he wanted to do was to come but it was too early still, and he tugged a bit harsher on Tony’s hair.

A hand on his hip stilled his movements and then Tony took him to the root, swallowing around him like he was a man of thirst and Loki felt himself dangling, thighs trembling –

“You look so amazing,” Loki told Tony in a rough voice. “So good on your knees and your mouth-“Loki panted for breath when Tony sucked him hard, “-incredible,” he finished lamely, getting closer to the edge, losing all words he wanted to use to describe Tony.

When Tony used the opportunity, he drew back a bit, rubbed with a finger over Loki’s perineum and made him shout –

Loki’s back arched, his hips thrust forward in the warmth and he came with a shout, Tony swallowing it all greedily, like a man starving in the desert.

Their breakfast often ended up like this. Tony on his knees to get his ‘shot of vitamins’ as he called it with a smirk or with Loki bent over the table, while Tony pounded into him from behind.

Tony had presented him with a toothbrush after five days because Loki apparently didn’t want to leave unless it was for university and he’d rather kiss a fresh mouth than a smelly one, he was an old man and had standards.

Even when it concerned his pretty lover who was far too tempting.

 

****______**  **

 

Loki stood up for university, packed the few things he needed and then drove to university with the tube.

By now it had been four incredible months with Tony and Loki realised he trusted this man, when a warm hand was on his throat, cutting off his air carefully.

“Three taps,” Tony whispered roughly in his ear and licked the shell. Loki shivered and let his eyes flutter shut until he only felt the hand around his throat and his head got lighter –

Air.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered and let his head drop back into the pillow.

Tony tilted his head to a side and regarded him carefully. “Are you interested in doing this?” His hand flexed on Loki’s chest.

Loki nodded eagerly and somehow he really enjoyed it when his air got cut off; he, solely at the mercy of Tony –

Excitement rushed through him and he pressed against the hold on his chest.

“Three taps,” Tony mumbled against his lips hotly. “You’re safe with me.”

“I know. More,” Loki gasped and Tony complied with enthusiasm, chocking Loki while he pounded into him, made him see stars when he hit that spot and he was lost; he was lost and yet, it felt so good and when Tony eventually told him to come, Loki obeyed and he moaned Tony’s name in his neck.

“My parents want to meet you,” Loki confessed into Tony’s pillow when he finally had caught his breath again and hoped his lover? Boyfriend? Understood him anyway. Even when it was mumbled in the dark red pillow.

“Why?” Tony sounded shocked and his eyes burned into Loki’s neck. “Why would they wish to see me?”

“Because,” Loki turned around, frown on his face, “we’ve been together for four months now and they just want to meet you.”

“But _why_?”

“Because, Tony, you’re my boyfriend. Or partner.” Loki shrugged with his shoulders, tried not to show Tony how much his statement had hurt him. Because it had.

“Oh.” Tony turned to his right side. “I don’t want to meet them though.”

“You don’t _want_ to meet my parents?”

“Listen, kid, I really see no need in meeting your conceivers. They’re here, they exist, and you can meet them, whatever. I don’t want to meet them though.”

“Are you serious?”

“Sleep, kid.”

Loki stared at the back of his boyfriend in shock. He didn’t want to meet Loki’s parents because they, well because what actually?  
There wasn’t even a reason why he didn’t want to, he just didn’t want to, too lazy, too worried, whatever.

Loki was hurt. He seldom introduced his partners to his family because often did not meet Odin’s approval and he didn’t want to start another fight – they just had started to find a neutral ground to move on after some pretty serious arguments that led to Loki moving out at seventeen to his friend Thanos. It had been a ride with him and Loki was glad he got out of … that relationship two years later.

His mother had loathed Thanos from the first moment they had met. He had been nice but too slimy, according to her and she didn’t like the way his eyes lingered on Loki as if he was just a piece of meat – and she didn’t want him to get hurt and there had been rumours.

Loki only realised how right his mother had been when he woke up with a severe headache, on his arm a small circular wound and he couldn’t remember anything from the last few days. When he had tried to leave, Thanos had threatened him and put something in his tea –

Loki didn’t remember either how he had gotten to the couch then but his desire to leave Thanos had swindled abruptly.

Then, Thor had gotten him out _somehow_. And Odin had just taken him in his arms and said he was sorry.

They fought the day later but it was a good sort of yelling and since then, they moved on this shaky ground that never was stable but not liquid either.

“Why don’t you want to meet my parents?”

He thought they’d like Tony. Tony was brash and brutal in his words sometimes but he only ever spoke the truth and –

Odin would love and hate him in equal measure. His mother simply doted on him. They didn’t have to mention the fucking age gap when he didn’t say anything his parents surely would return the favour and let him stay happy the way he was.

Simple as that. There was nothing to fear if that was Tony’s concern.

“Because I don’t want to. And now sleep, you nagging brute.”

“Tony Stark,” Loki hissed and sat up on his elbows, “I want you to tell me why you don’t want to meet my parents. They’re not the ideal ones, I give you that but they’re still _mine_.”

“And I don’t care,” Tony stated it as such a matter of fact, Loki’s mouth fell abruptly shut. “You can sleep on the couch when you continue to pester me.”

“Tony-“

“Couch, Loki. Last warning!”

“I am not some fucking dog to train!” Loki growled, then stood up.

“I never said that.”

“No, you’re just ordering me around and can’t even give me a simple answer.” Loki bent down and started to pull his clothes on. He was done with this shit for today.

Really, and the day had started so nice. They had their usual breakfast, went out and came back here and now that bullshit.

It was just unnecessary in Loki’s opinion.

“Loki?”

Loki slammed the door shut behind him, wandered to the wardrobe and pulled his shoes on.

"Loki? Are you pouting now?” Tony yelled from the bedroom.

Loki ignored him. Yes, he was fucking hurt and yes, he took his right now to leave until Tony had told him to come back so he could apologise. The problem wasn’t for the most part that he didn’t want to meet Loki’s parents. The problem was that Tony didn’t give him a reason why and then ordered him around. Loki had some dignity in him, he’d just leave now.

London’s air hit him straight in the face.

It was cold and stormy; cars drove by slowly and in the distance, some idiot yelled.

Loki walked on, one foot before the other until he had Tony’s street left behind him and wandered over to Regent’s Park, wanted to use a shorter route home. He loved Regent’s Park. It wasn’t as huge as the other ones and still pretty.

He checked his phone for messages but there was none.

Unease started to coil in his stomach while he walked on, further, and further away. The ambience didn’t do anything to calm him down. Loki was too focused on his phone to notice it anyway.

Why didn’t Tony call him? Or just sent a simple text, asking Loki to come back or anything? Was there a reason why?

He gulped nervously. He hoped he hadn’t ruined their relationship now with walking out. Tony may be an idiot but there was no reason to let that destroy them. When they didn’t even know who they were.

Maybe he should call Tony. Ask him why he was so insistent on not meeting Loki’s parents, let the dog part slide under the table and he –

They would find a solution somehow. Loki had that much faith in them and their ability to stay and act rationally when the situation called for it. There was nothing wrong with just being nice and generous once, was there?

The comments still stung though. Maybe Tony had meant them in jest? But usually, he was more careful with what he said around Loki, didn’t even wish to discuss today’s news, always shutting down and off.

It could be annoying at times but Loki was okay with that when Tony looked at him and let an entire sermon of the idiocrasy of Loki’s get shoved at him, nodded at the right spots and oh fuck, why had he left?

He felt a bit squishy and squeezy on the legs, his stomach rumbled and his eyes were tearing up. He missed Tony already.

His phone was vibrating.

“Tony?” he asked when he took the call.

_“You fucking bastard, Loki! Where are you?”_

“Regent’s Park?”

_“Loki, the fuck are you doing in Regent’s Park?”_

“Walking around.“

_“Would you-“_ Tony sighed in the phone. _“Loki, would you turn back around please?”_

“Why?” he asked simply and made sure to hit the ground even more with his boots. Tony should hear him walking on.

Fuck Loki hated himself sometimes so much, hadn’t he just thought about going back to Tony and apologizing? Why didn’t he do it now, now that Tony was on his phone?

_“Because I’ve been an ass and I don’t want to apologise over the phone,”_ Tony mumbled into his ear. _“Just come back and let’s talk, alright?”_

“Are you going to answer some fucking questions for a chance and won’t evade me this time?”

_“I can try.”_ Tony sighed. _“Loki, you might wish you wouldn’t know certain things about me.”_

“Unless you actually planned to kill me, I don’t think there’s much that would weird me out.”

Tony laughed. _“I meet you at the entrance from the park that might be the closest to my street. You know which one I’m talking about?”_

“I’ll just go to the one I came in.”

_“That’s also an idea.”_ Tony drew in a sharp breath on the phone. _“Before you hang up, Loki, thank you for even taking the call.”_

“Well, you could use more practice in greeting me when I already am angry but let’s talk about that another time.”

He heard Tony huff a laugh on the other side. _“Alright. See you in a few.”_

 

Loki ended the call and turned around, walking back the way he’d come from, feeling lighter already. Tony had called him. Had called him and wanted to apologise and talk over things.

An excited grin spread on Loki’s face when he thought about that. Tony saying he’d try to stop evading Loki’s questions and answer some – it made Loki feel appreciated and as if this was a huge step in their relationship. His phone vibrated again.

 

**I love you.**

 

Loki smiled at the message and typed a quick heart back. This wasn’t the first time Tony had texted him that, he simply had never said it to Loki. Maybe, maybe this would change now as well? He hoped so.

They were stuck in an unusual relationship – from text dating to dating to whatever this was now. There was no real label to fit them but that was fine.

 

**I hope you know I’d never hurt you without your consent.**

 

Loki frowned at that message but he walked on, seeing the sign pop up that Tony was typing again.

Then, a last one.

**Remember, t** **hree taps.**

 

Frowning Loki walked faster, falling into a quick jog. What was going on with Tony? He hoped Tony was fine, those messages sounded very unusual for him. He started to breathe through his nose in, exhaled through his mouth and started to _run_. Worry overtook him and he wanted to make sure that Tony was fine and he had sent those messages with no specific reason at all.

Because the unease from earlier came back and all Loki could do was to run, legs gripping wide with each step and he ran until he had reached the entrance from earlier.

Tony was there, nibbling worriedly on his lips.

 

“Tony!”

Tony turned around to him and his eyes gleamed up in the light of the street lantern, pulled Loki into a hug.

“You’re back,” he mumbled before he kissed Loki softly. “I was worried. Fuck, Loki, don’t do that again.”

“Then don’t be such an asshole,” Loki replied and smiled at Tony. “You told me you have things to tell me?”

“Yes.” Tony let go of him, face serious. “I really have to thank you for getting so worked up that you would have to leave.”

“What?”

“It makes my job easier.” Tony shrugged, then took Loki by surprised, kicked him in the knees, pulled his arms in a tight grip.

“Tony? What on Earth is going on?”

“Shut your pretty mouth,” Tony replied, amusement in his voice. “Really, there’s no reason why you should talk right now. You and I are going to my car now. You come with me quietly and then we drive to a pretty place.”

“Tony?” Loki’s voice was trembling. “Tony, what the bloody heck are you saying?”

His hands were tightened behind his back and Loki realised that he could’ve struggled against it, made himself more wrist room but it was too late now.

“You are a pretty sight with leather around your wrists, I have to give you that.” Tony pulled him up sharply by his arms. “Don’t make a sound, I don’t wish to gag you.”

Loki’s phone was ringing.

“Aaah, that’s them.” Tony pulled out Loki’s phone from his jeans pocket and took the call, pushing Loki forward. “I really don’t want to hear you say anything, kid. Just stay quiet.”

Maybe it was the nickname ‘kid’, maybe it was that Loki was too shocked and didn’t fully comprehend what was going on and only felt Tony’s warm hand on his back but Loki chose to stay silent as Tony took the call.

“Tony here.”

“Yes, I’ve got him. We had the lover’s spat as you wanted, and someone saw Loki storming out of my apartment.”

A cold shiver ran down Loki’s back. He turned to look at Tony who raised an eyebrow and nearly unnoticeable looked at a dark car.

Someone was sitting in there, probably watching them.

“Yes, I’ll bring him there.” Tony laughed sharply. “Of course he’s gagged, what do you think I am, Fury? I’m no beginner, I’m a goddamn professional.”

“You better pay me my money when you dig up the body tomorrow in the Thames. That’s some nice ass you let me lose here. I just started to get used to him.” Tony pressed Loki against the car. His fingers tapped Loki three times on the shoulder. Three taps. Loki relaxed against Tony and oh frick, he really was that stupid, was he?

“Fury, there is nothing such as _Too Much Information_ when it’s me we’re talking about. You got me some pretty toy and now I have to kill it, that’s not fair.” He opened the door and pushed Loki inside. Then, he climbed inside on the other side.

Loki only could stare at him with raised eyebrows but his fear had started to diminish. There was a chance Tony had lied to him but he made sure that Loki heard everything he said to this man called Fury, no way Tony would let that slip when he was a professional. And the lack of a gun or another murder weapon soothed him. But most importantly, there had been the _three taps_.

But maybe it only was the shock as well.

Shock sounded reasonable. Three taps could also be just a coincidence.

Tony ended the call and started the engine.

“There are three ways this is going to play out,” Tony turned to him and turned off the radio that had started to play a horrible song by some pop star Loki couldn’t care less.

“First option and the one I really don’t like, we get out of the car at the designated location and I’ll put a bullet between your eyes and let your body float in the Thames as my boss wants me to do. The second option, I’ll drive you to an airport now and you fly the fuck away from here.”

“And the third?” Loki asked roughly.

“Well, the third is my favourite but pretty unrealistic when you ask me,” Tony mumbled and looked out of the front window. “We drive to the next airport, get a flight and fly to the Bahamas, or somewhere. I don’t care.” He grinned weakly. “I have enough money as it is and there might be things I could tell you.”

“No surprises waiting for me at the end of this, this time?”

“I promise.” Tony looked at him, his lips trembling. “What do you choose, kid?”

“Third option. The number three seems to be our thing.” Loki shrugged and leant forward, wiggling with his bound hands. “Really, I want to get your belt off. Is that your belt?”

“It is.” A warm hand went to his bound ones, loosening the belt and pulling it off.

“You know,” Loki started casually as he leant back in the seat and rubbed his wrists, let the blood flow again. “When we stop at the airport, you deserve a fucking slap. And not just one. You deserve a lot, maybe each day for lying to me and wanting to kill me.” Loki grinned sharply at his whatever Tony was.

“I think, I really do.”

“Glad you’re agreeing to that but trust me, I wouldn’t have hurt you without your consent as well.” His lips started to tremble. “Fucking hell, Tony. You wanted to kill me?”

Tony nodded weakly, didn’t turn his head to Loki around. “I don’t even know how to apologise for that but you weren’t planned to be so you. It had never been the plan that you’d made me fall in love with you.”

“Well, you better be glad that I did that.” Loki raised his eyebrows. “And I don’t even want to talk to you about your-, oh no, wait, I do.”

“Loki?”

“You better sit down and tell me the truth.” Loki rolled his head. “From the fucking beginning, Tony. Because so far as I am concerned I’m running away with a stranger I only know the dick and face off.”

“That was … mean.”

“That was the truth.” Loki grinned sharp as a knife. “Was it even true when you texted me you loved me?”

“I do,” Tony mumbled and his lips trembled as well. His fingers tapped against the steering wheel three times. Loki only saw it from the side but he _saw_ and noticed. “I didn’t want to kill you right when we met each other. You were so fucking gorgeous and I might have already fallen for you during our texting.” Tony laughed and his hands clutched the steering wheel tighter. “I don’t know … Loki, I love you. I really do. That’s no lie.”

“And you tell me that when we’re in a car and there’s no chance that I can kiss you?”

Tony pulled on the side and hit the break. “You want to kiss me?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Tony. You saved my life and apparently didn’t plan on killing me for a while. And I love you as well and I’m fucking angry but also exhausted and shocked, my reactions kind of aren’t making sense right now but I feel maybe a bit too safe around you.” He tapped with his fingers three times against his thigh.

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Safe? With _me_?”

“I let you choke me.” Loki leant forward. “Do you think I let people choke me all the time? I don’t do that normally.” He licked his lips. “You better earn that trust back, Tony.”

“You-“ Tony stared at him in wonder. “You still want this? After I –“ he waved with his hands around.

“Yes.” Loki shrugged. “Honestly, Tony. My sense of self-preservation is kind of _off_ and I don’t want to lose this.” He pulled Tony towards him at his jacket collar. “And now I want my love declaration, a kiss that makes me forget that last hour and then we drive on, does that sound alright?”

“Fury will be hunting us down.”

Loki grinned. “Odin is a powerful politician and not above letting people die either; you think he won’t find a way to get Fury off of us?”

“He does what?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m adopted, Tony. You think Odin just adopted a random kid?” He grinned. “I am the son of his former arch enemy. You think you being an assassin throws me off?” he raised his brows. “I suspected for a while now that you were evading me and my questions for a reason.”

 

“I was.”

“Then, let’s talk later.” Loki yanked him closer. “You owe me a kiss, I think.”

“You are a wonder,” Tony breathed and then pressed forward and met Loki’s lips in a kiss.

“I am,” Loki replied and nipped on Tony’s lips.

“And I fucking love you,” Tony mumbled before he kissed him again, tongue dancing over Loki’s lips and let the kiss evolve more.

“I always wanted to go and see the Bahamas,” Loki mumbled and drew back. “Start the car, Tony, we’re going on a vacation.”

“It’s Anthony.” Tony started the car.

“Nice to meet you, Anthony. There’s an airplane waiting for us.”

Tony tapped the steering wheel three times. Loki tapped back.


End file.
